halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Idiots of Garry's Mod
The Idiots of Garry's Mod is a satirical machinima created by Djy1991. There are currently 2 episodes, along with a remake of the first episode. These episodes are extremely popular in the GMod fanbase, and these videos have been positively received by viewers. The two first episodes garnered over 8 million views and 5 million views respectively, with Episode 1's remake gaining close to 200 thousand views. Episode 1 The Episode starts with crediting all the people who worked on this video (Djy1991, Jordguitar, Itachi, Jsk2003, Hamburger, Miga, 1529op, Hermanson, Your Ass Is Grass, Sampapa, Cjriley922). 1. Zooms in on a Gman with a weird face. 2. A gladiator arena with a metro-cop fighting a statue of a horse with glowing balls. The horse lands on the metro-cop killing him. the camera then zooms in on the horse's balls and someone says, "Holy Jesus. What is that! What the fuck is that!" 3. A dancing fast headcrab. 4. A lot of Combine soldiers getting spawned and instantly killed by a fan. 5. "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" plays while gibs and blood from the characters of Team Fortress 2 fall above the Heavy weapons guy. 6. Dr. Kleiner, Alyx, Mossman, and Gman are playing twister, when we see Gman poking Mossman in the butt, and then everything explodes. The jeopardy think music plays through this. 7. Attempt to do a barrel roll. 8. A zombie trying to break out of a glass box. 9. Players playing what looks like basket ball with the Prince of bel-air playing. (Note: These two are back to back.) 10. 3 Wallace Breens beat a father grigori ragdoll with "Get it on the Floor" playing. 11. A guy putting thrusters on a chair and flying around in it. 12.Dr. Kleiner Hitting Barney with a stunstick and Barney saying "Don't tase me bro! Don't tase me! I said don't hit me! Ow, oooowwww! 13. A tower blows up and a guy flies through the air and lands in the water, saying, "FUCKING WINDOWS 98!" 14. Father Grigori with one leg on a box, Gman with his arms up, a combine in a car behind them, and Alyx on the front of the car, Jerkish-ly Dance to 2pm-Tetris. And afterwards everything explodes. Surprised? 15. Father Grigori doing weird things with "Banana phone" playing. 16. The ending of Half-life 2 but at the end everything explodes. 17. Gman, a recolored Barney, and citizen drive along with "What is Love?" playing. 18. another attempt to do a barrel roll. 19. Retarded Gman. 20. A citizen getting rick roll'd by Dr. Breen and the Citizen getting so mad and destroying the TV. 21. Gman flying out of his chair and hitting a TV. 22. Father Grigori hitting a microwave with a crowbar and saying "I want my cheeseburger! I want my cheeseburger!" and then everything explodes. 23.(One of my favorites.) Broken cat model "dancing" to DJ-zitkus "Suck my motherfucking dick." 24. 300 Sparta parody "this is SPARTA!" thing. 25. Alyx and a zombie playing "toss the box" and a giant box kills alyx. 26. A picture of Gordon Freeman with someone saying Gordon Freeman! 27. Gman riding a combine advisor with "My little pony" playing. 28. A citizen in a bunch of events along the timeline of "don't worry, Be happy" 29. Retarded Gman again! 30. Mind of Gordon Freeman. (Talking to lammar.) "Get the fuck down! Jump! Yaaa! Do it you bitch do it! Don't fucking go in my Closet! Look at me. Look at me. What the fuck are you looking at?! Don't fucking stare at me! Don't fucking run away from me! where did you fucking go?! I'll end you! Get the fuck outside! Run!" 31.Gman has a balloon and is dancing with it in front of Barney, father grigori, and alyx who shoots the balloon. But Gman takes another one out of his ass and is dancing with the balloon again. And dog comes along with a balloon and kills alyx. 32. Dr. Kleiner talking while another Kleiner is breaking all the computers, and everything explodes. 34. A jeep flying around with thrusters and Your Ass is Grass saying "Mommy! Make it stop! Make it stop!" 35. Portal. 36. a lot of people getting disintegrated by a combine assault rifle secondary fire energy ball. 37. people with South Park voices saying "That son of a bitch!" someone else, "Who is that guy?" someone else "well who every he is, he is one tough bad-ass." 38. Gman dancing to Gunther - "Ding Dong Song." 39. Dr. Breen talking about microsoft. 40. Credits. The Idiots of Garry's Mod Episode 2 The video begins with the music Morning Mood. It then shows many Gmod players looking upon the city. Then, just after that, a giant G-Man head falls down from the sky. And then the G-Man's head talk to all of GMod players. After the scene, it then credits all of the cast member of the video. (Cast members: Djy1991, supertoaster, Frodo091, Cryos, BloodieSharpie,XAeonFluxX, Menderza, Adam487,Itachi,Sampapa,Fopicon) 1. Shows Kleiner in a house. A group of people then go into the yard. At the end of the clip, it shows a Vortigaunt (appearing as Charizard) on top of a house. (Song: The Poke Gangsta - Pokemon Rap) 2. A scene shows two guys. On (the "You know what I'm sayin" is from the Weird AI and Eminem interview). The guy (Eminem) questions "You know what I'm sayin?" And then the other guy (Weird Al Yakovic) answers "I know what you're sayin". The guy then repeats again and the other guy answers again. The guy then repeats so many times that then the other guy goes furious and said to him "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" while flames erupting, ending with a short pause. Then the guy repeats again and the SHOOP DA WHOOP face is shown. 3. Somewhere in the wilderness. Mossman spins around and says, "HELP! RACCOONS TOOK MY PENIS!" 4. A Gnome comes in and says "Say hello to my little friend" and then shoots a machine gun (Scarface reference). 5. 2 Pyros and a cat dancing together. (Song: Coburn - We Interrupt This Program) 6. Breen clapping his hand (or dancing). (Song:Tube & Burger - Straight Ahead) 7. Magnusson in the clip (with 3 guys in the background). "Mad prop in the hood, yo" 8. (Song:Mortal Kombonk by cyber046) Shows a group of Scout beating up together and also shows a number of Scout beating up a Heavy. 9. A guy sitting on a sofa during Christmas. (Song: Still Alive Christmas Version) 10. Breen floating in the air and talking about video games. (Song: Pure Pwnage - Reality vs Fantasy feat Jack Thompson) 11. Kleiner dancing upside down with some people in the background. (Song:Bill Nye the Science Guy Theme Song(Hardcore Remix Version)) 12. A guy sitting on a bench. Then he flys up to the sky. (Song: The Reading Rainbow Theme Song) 13. A guy holding a frisbee with a Gravity Gun, saying "Ok, Freddie, catch the frisbee.", and then, the frisbee killed Freddie and the guy screaming. 14. Showing Alyx and Mossman (with some guys messing in the background) in the front of the camera. (Song:Billy Reid - White Chick and Gang Signs) 15. Showing a Hypnotoad. Then G-Man come up with his briefcase that says "You just lost the game". Weegee then comes in slowly and slowly. 16. A clip showing Breen and Grigori. (Song:Jason Steele - Put a Banana in your Ear). 17. An Elite on a Bicycle. (Song: Queen- Bicycle Race) 18. A guy swinged on a chair screaming. 19. A guy hears a Fast Zombie noise. Then G-Man comes down from the top. 20. A scene from the ending of Half-Life 2: Episode Two. When the Advisor almost kills Eli, a guy suddenly come out crying to the Advisor not to kill Eli. 21. Two dancers from the Caramelldansen meme, but the face has been replaced with Gordon and G-Man. (Song: Caramell - Caramelldansen - Speedcake remix) 22. Four guys (Engineer, Scout, Soldier, Pyro) taunting on the Heavy, angered him, and pointed his finger on the four which makes them explodes. Heavy then says "Good times!". 23. A guy doing the pelvic thrust. (G-Man flashing briefly when he does the pelvic thrust) 24. Showing crazy stuffs with a barrel rolling. (Song: necrosaro - Barrel Roll remix) 25. A G-Man sitting on a sofa which he says "PICKLE SURPRISE!" with a smile on his face. 26. Five Demomans doing a taunt and a sticky grenade explodes under them. 27. Five guys (with the same Odessa model) messing around on a ship, and suddenly Longcat pushed the ship off. (Song: LazyTown - You Are a Pirate) 28. A Heavy and a shark laughing. 29. A Vort saying: "Ah, my nipples they hurt, they hurt when I twist them!", suddenly Combine Gunship falls on Vort. 30. Breen in a TV says "DO YOU WANNA PLAY GAME?" and then Kleiner then says "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!", then explodes. 31. Showing many Heavy Weapons Guys in the clip. Then they show a RED Engineer and a Scout (With the song starting) and then the RED Engineer explodes and goes ÜberCharged, with the Scout dead. And then the Heavys dance together with the Engineer with a Spy coming in and killing all the people dancing. (Song: DJ GoTCha - Over 9000) 32. A guy with many backgrounds changing and ended up on the guy with Mossman and Grigori. (Song: Eric Prydz - Call on Me) 33. Five guys fighting with chickens. (Song: Boom Boxx - Balla Da Li feat. Linda O.) 34. A zombie with a guy. Zombie: Yabba. My icing! Other Guy: Your icing? Zombie: My icing! Other guy: Icing? Zombie: Icing! Other guy: I don't have your icing. Zombie: *saying gibberish* Other guy: Anyway, how are the wife and kids doing? Zombie: Oh, they are fine, thanks for asking. Other guy: Dude, there's something on your face. Zombie: Where? Other guy: Oh my god!!!! (alot of headcrab appear on the zombie's head) Zombie: Dear god, help, help me! 35. Showing a Vort on a bed. A Vort then rapes a headcrab. (Song: Sin with Sebastian - Shut Up(and Sleep With Me) 36. Three women running with a raining men. (Song: Weather Girls - It's Raining Men) 37. Kleiner on a bed with Breen in a room. A G-Man then come in to a room and says: "Kleiner? Dr. Breen? I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE HAVE WAS SPECIAL!!!", spawns a dynamite, and then explodes. (Song: Martin Geye - Let's Get It On) 38. G-Man running from the falling boxes when using Stacker Tool. (Song: Sacha Baren Cohen - I Like to Move It) 39. "SENTRY SAPPIN MY SPY!" 40: "Silly Rabbit Trix are for RICK JAMES BITCH!" 41. A guy singing the Burger King song. 42. A guy flying and fall to the ground. 43. Mossman: 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 (Song: Hard n' Phirm - Pi) 44. Showing Cryos and supertoaster talking to each other. (Song: Trio - Da,Da,Da) supertoaster: Hey, Cryos, what's the matter? Cryos: Do you promise not to laugh, supertoaster? supertoaster: Yeah. Cryos: I mean do you really really promise, supertoaster? supertoaster: Yeah. Cryos: Well, I stucked a dildo on my ass and then it flew like a bird with a bacon in its teeth. supertoaster then runs into wall *A guy comes in* Other guy: Oh my god, he's dead, oh my god, I have no head. 45. ThePirateBay video parodied, showing a guy stealing a handbag, a baby, a car, shot a policemen and stealing his helmet and using it as a toilet, and then sending it to the policemen's grieving widow, and then he steals it again. Then it shows a Scout downloading a film and got shot by a Metrocop. 46. A guy talks with Supertoaster. The Guy: Sss, supertoaster. supertoaster: What? The Guy: I don't have hair on my balls. supertoaster: Okay. The Guy: Do you wanna know why I don't have hair on my balls? supertoaster: I guess. The Guy: Cuz hair doesn't grow on... Whats? supertoaster (in Duke Nukem voice): Balls of steel... Steel, steel, steel, Rick James! 47. (Song: Studged - Dr. Dre feat Cosby) 48. Alyx spinning a bottle in her hand. (Song: DJ Sharpnel - PRETTY GREEN ONION) 49. Chell humping a Companion Cube. With G-Man comes up and says "Well, I think you weren't expecting this now were ya?" (Song: Haddaway - What Is Love) 50. "I DRINK YOUR MILKSHAKE!!" 51. Breen is eating a popcorn. And then Barney told him to take a soda, and then Breen question "why would do I such a thing?"and says, "CUZ YOU ARE THIRSTY". And Breen warns him that when he drinks the soda, he will then not breath and followed by death and asks if Barney sure he want to do this. Barney responds "DO IT FOR THE LOLZ". Then he drinks the soda and explodes. 52. A guy was sitting in a bench with Alyx and said "OH MY GOD, you are soo hot!" then Alyx responds "DUDE, I'm YOUR SISTER!" then he says back "OH MY GOD A GIRL!". Then the G-Man behind him says that they should buy Gary Coleman Hotplates. 53. A Zombine(with no headcrab on his head) in front of the camera with a awesome face comes up. 54. A guy with Odessa model with some coconuts. (Song: Monty Python - Lovely Bunch of Coconuts) 55. A Head-on commercial but was replaced with Headcrab. 56. Two people on a sofa playing a game. Then a guy comes to them and asks "WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING Y'ALL?" 57. The collapse. (Song: Katamari Damacy - Katamari on a Rock) 58. A lot of retarded dancing G-Mans. (Song: El Mudo - Macarron Chaccaron) 59. The closing credits with the cast members singing along Still Alive. 60. The final scene. (Song: 1812 Overture) Category:Djy1991 Category:Machinima